


I Wanna Be Yours

by suckaknob



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: DILF Eren, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckaknob/pseuds/suckaknob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is extremely skilled when it comes to babysitting Isabel Jaeger and pining after Eren Jaeger. If only jobs would take those skills as applicable qualities of an employee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When You're Eighteen and Want the Whole World in Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this for Ereri Week day 1: Pining. The other chapters will be posted next week (and are way longer then this chapter). They're already finished so alI have to do is edit them and then I'll post them! Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think and whether or not you liked it! :)
> 
> My tumblr is [suckaknob](http://suckaknob.tumblr.com/)

“Big brother, can we go outside and play?”

Levi pulled his eyes from Mr. Jaeger’s forearms and looked down at Isabel, “Sure thing, kiddo,” he ruffled her hair and bent down, “Wanna piggy back ride?”

“Yes!” Isabel climbed onto Levi’s back and looped her arms around his neck, momentarily choking him and making him gag, “Opps, sorry.”

“It’s fine, just hold onto my shoulders,” Levi took a deep breath and turned towards Mr. Jaeger where he was sitting at the dining room table, eyes already locked on Levi, “Um,” Levi paused, noticing the wild look in Eren’’s eyes before the man blinked and the look was gone.

“Yeah?”

“We’re going outside for a bit,” Levi adjusted his hold on Isabel as she played with a strand of his hair, “After that I’ll probably have to get back home.”

“Oh,” Mr. Jaeger dropped his gaze to the bills in his hands, voice casual, “You sure? I’m making mac and cheese for dinner and you know you’re always welcome to stay.”

Levi bit his lip, fighting with himself on whether he should stay or go home and finish the homework that’s been piling up. He turned around and headed towards the door, “Let’s see how much Isabel wears me out,” he joked, jostling the little girl as she squealed and slapped his cheeks playfully.

“Have fun,” Mr. Jaeger called with a small grin as he watched them disappear behind the front door.

“How come you haven’t been spending a lot of time here anymore?”

Levi knelt down and Isabel hopped off of him, her green eyes looking up at Levi. He shrugged and walked over to the bucket with all of her outside toys, “I’ve just been busy with school. I’m graduating next month and I have a lot to do.”

“Oh,” Isabel chased after the ball that Levi kicked her way, her pigtails flying in the wind. She kicked to ball back to him as he stepped away from the bucket. They played in silence for a few minutes before Isabel stepped on the ball to stop it and avoided Levi’s gaze, “Does that mean you’re gunna leave soon?”

“Ah…” Levi had been hoping he would be able to avoid this topic and that her father would be the one to handle this. “Well, you see-”

“Because daddy was telling me earlier that you’re all grown up and that you’ll be leaving soon ‘cause that’s what people do when they’re adults.”

Levi cursed under his breath and stuffed his hands into his pockets, “Yeah, kiddo. I’m leaving for a little while.” He looked down at the grass and kicked at it, “I’ll come visit though and before you know it, it’ll be time for me to come back.”

“Really?” Isabel smiled and resumed kicking the ball, “Then hurry up and come home, okay big bro?”

“Sure thing, Izzy.”

***

“Thanks for the meal, Mr. Jaeger,” Levi placed his dish into the sink and leaned against the counter next to where Isabel’s father stood. His eyes traced the muscles under Eren’s shirt and he swallowed thickly, tearing his eyes away before he was caught and instead focusing on a stain on the ceiling.

The older man smiled over at Levi as he washed the dishes, “Mind rinsing these off and putting them in the drying rack?”

“Sure,” Levi stepped around Eren and stood right next to him, their hands brushing under the water as Mr. Jaeger passed the dish he was washing over to Levi. Levi’s heartbeat stuttered as the roughness of his fingers scratched at Levi’s palm. He turned his face away from Mr. Jaeger’s gaze and pulled the dish to his side of the sink, rinsing off the suds. They fell into companionable silence that was only blotted out by Levi’s heart beating rapidly and Levi prayed that Eren couldn’t hear it.

“How long until you graduate?”

“Three more weeks, end of May,” Levi rubbed his nose with his shoulder and grabbed the next dish.

“Nervous?”

“Not really,” Levi shrugged and focused on his work, eyebrows low over his eyes,  “All it is is walking across a stage and standing still for pictures. Plus I got accepted into the college I wanted and I decided to take the Summer A session, now it’s just the easy part.” In actuality, Levi wasn’t looking forward to graduation. Graduation meant the start of summer and then Levi was closer and closer to leaving Eren and Izzy. Levi cringed at the thought of Eren finding a replacement for him and he secretly wished that Izzy would always like him better than the other babysitter. But a part of Levi was excited to get away, then he could actually grow up and then maybe when he was older and more mature, Eren would look at him as an equal.

“You finished all of your AP exams?” Eren nudged Levi’s arm with his elbow and Levi grabbed the next dish and put it under the faucet. .

“Yep, I think if I pass all of them, then I’ll technically go into college as a Sophomore.”

“Jesus,” Eren shook his head and unplugged the sink, the loud rumbling of the draining water making them pause in their conversation. Shaking his hands free of water, Eren walked over to the stove and wiped his hands on the towel hanging from the handle. “Just even imagining the amount of work you’ve had to go through makes my head hurt. You’re way smarter than me. I didn’t even graduate college.”

“So?” Levi rinsed off the last dish and followed Eren’s steps and dried his hands, “You’re basically in charge of your own company and are smarter than any person I’ve ever met. Don’t compare yourself to a high schooler.”

“Ah, there you go again, giving me way too much praise,” Mr. Jaeger rubbed the back of his neck, lips pulled up into a grin, “Well, I guess you should be leaving. Just because you’re almost done with exams doesn’t mean that you can skip school,” he wagged a finger with a teasing look in his eyes.

“Ha ha,” Levi rolled his eyes and grinned, “You’re such a loser, Mr. Jaeger.”

“Aw, come on,” the taller man placed a hand on Levi’s head, “You can call me Eren since you’re such a big boy now.”

“Thanks, dad,” Levi ducked out from Eren’s hand and threw a grin over his shoulder, “See you tomorrow?” After a moment of no response, Levi looked over his shoulder and let out a surprised squeak when he was pushed into the closed front door, “E-Eren?”

Levi swallowed heavily as Eren’s face pressed into the junction of Levi’s neck and shoulder, his breath fanning out and causing goosebumps to form. “Sorry, I just,” Eren froze as Levi placed a hand on his cheek. Raising his head, Eren’s eyebrows creased, “What are you-?”

“Something stupid,” Levi breathed as he tilted his chin up and pressed his lips to Eren’s. Grasping onto Eren’s shirt tightly, Levi pressed up onto his toes to press their lips harder against each other, feeling Eren start to return the kiss. A groan sounded from the back of his throat and Levi pulled Eren closer as Eren wrapped an arm around his waist and buried a hand into his hair.

As Levi ran the tip of his tongue along the seam of Eren’s lips, Eren pulled away, pushing Levi away with a gentle hand. “Stop.” He squeezed Levi’s shoulder, head tilted down as he breathed deeply and Levi stared off to the side. “We can’t,” Eren swallowed and lifted his head, expression closed off as he let go of Levi and took a step back, “That cannot happen again, Mr. Ackerman.”

Levi closed his eyes as the words painfully flew at him, his lips pulled up in a sardonic grin, “Of course, sir,” his eyes opened and he looked up at Eren, forcing his voice to be casual, “Forgive me for overstepping, I’ll pick up Izzy from daycare tomorrow as usual.”

Eren nodded and crossed his arms over his chest, lips pressed tightly together.

“Well, see you later, Mr. Jaeger,” Levi opened the front door and with one last look, he licked his lips as he locked eyes with Eren and as Eren’s eyes widened, Levi slipped out and shut the door behind him. Hugging himself, Levi quickly pulled his keys from his pocket and unlocked his car as the flood of emotions that he had been avoiding threatened to break the dam. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Levi chanted as he got into his car and reversed, eyes fogging with liquid as he clenched the steering wheel.

He just hoped graduation would come as soon as possible.

 


	2. I Know You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad for not finishing my mythology prompt so here's a little teaser to hold you guys over until the last chapter comes out :)

Levi pushed his sunglasses onto the top of his head, eyes squinting up at the familiar house. He sighed heavily, heart heavy in his stomach as he closed his car door and made his way up the pathway. He stood in front of the door before he took a deep breath and knocked lightly on it.

It had been a long time since Levi had step foot onto this lawn. He was now in his junior year of college and was on his summer break, the first summer he decided to come home for. Which meant that the last time he spoke to Eren was the last day he babysat for Isabel the day before he left for his summer classes.

“Yeah?”

Levi blinked up at Eren and raised a hand, “Hey.”

“Levi?” Eren’s lips parted and his eyes widened as he took Levi in. “What are you doing here?”

“Dad? Who’s there?” Isabel poked her head underneath Eren’s arm and she pushed past him with a squeal, “Big bro!” She slammed into Levi and he grunted as he took a step back to steady himself. He grinned and wrapped his arms around her small frame, burying his face into her soft hair.

“Hey kiddo, long time no see, eh?”

“Took you long enough,” Isabel pushed Levi away to get a good look at him, her mouth curling upwards as she poked his arms, “Since when did you get tats?”

Levi shrugged, “Since I became friends with a tattoo artist.”

“Well,” Isabel grabbed Levi’s hand and pulled him towards the house, “Come in, come in.”

“Ah, is that okay, Mr. Jaeger?” Levi hesitantly looked towards Eren who was still frozen in the doorway with his eyes locked on Levi.

“Huh? Oh, yeah,” Eren moved to the side and allowed Isabel and Levi to pass. Levi looked up at Eren with a raised eyebrow as his shoulder brushed Eren’s chest, “N-Nice to see you, Levi.”

Levi hummed and trailed behind Isabel and they sat on the couch in the living room, Isabel’s body pressed against Levi’s.

“I’m so happy you’re here, Levi, you do not understand how annoying my dad can get when you’re gone. Plus none of the other babysitters were as fun as you,” she mumbled and hugged Levi’s arm to her, nuzzling her face into his bicep.

“Sorry I’ve been gone for so long,” Levi patted the girl’s leg and glanced up as Eren entered the room.

“It’s okay, I forgive you. As long as you stay for dinner,” she looked up at her dad with wide, pleading eyes.

“Yeah, that’s fine. Levi’s always welcome to stay,” Eren’s lips stretched up into a grin, hands clenched together, “I’m actually going to run some errands, do you mind…?”

“Sure, Izzy and I have a lot of catching up to do anyways,” Levi waved a hand and pulled his eyes from Eren, focusing on Isabel.

“Okay. Cool,” Levi heard Eren walk out of the room, the rattle of his keys indicating that he stopped by the kitchen where he stored his things. The front door clicked shut and Isabel started talking, eyes bright.

Levi focused as much as he could but he found that his eyes strayed towards the front door at any little noise.

***

“You know she’s missed you.”

Levi looked up at Eren from his cup of tea, lips pulled up at the corners, “She’s grown up a lot.”

Eren sighed heavily and shook his head, “She sure has, I don’t know what I’ll do when she goes to high school, then I’ll really feel like an old fart.”

Letting out a laugh that trailed off into tense silence, Levi shifted in his seat and crossed one leg over the other, lips pursing as he tried to think of something to talk about. Eren had come back with his arms full of groceries and he had made the best dinner Levi had had in a long time. But now that Isabel had gone to sleep and Eren and Levi were seated across from each other for the first time in many years, Levi didn’t know what to talk about.

“Y-You, uh, you’ve changed a lot since you’ve been gone,” Eren licked his lips and Levi found that the air between them was static and awkward, not that Levi wasn’t expecting it to be. He just never thought he’d be uncomfortable with the way Eren looked at him, but at least when he was in high school he knew that Eren would never initiate anything. But now? Now Levi had no idea what could happen, especially now that Levi wasn’t underage and wasn’t babysitting Isabel anymore.

“Yep,” Levi replied, popping the ‘p’ with a sidelong glance towards the clock.

“When did you get all,” Eren pointed to his eyebrow, lips, and his ears, indicating Levi’s piercings, “These?”

“What?” Levi raised an eyebrow and spun his lip piercing with his tongue, “You don’t like them?”

“Oh no,” Eren shook his head and waved his hands around, looking nervous, “No, I like them,” he cleared his throat and avoided Levi’s eyes, “A lot. It’s just uh, a little surprising since the last time I saw you, you didn’t have them.”

“Ah,” Levi nodded and hid the excitement he was feeling from Eren saying that he liked the changes. “I just felt like I wanted a change, you know? I’m sure you went through something like that when you were my age.”

“Mm,” Eren nodded and pointed to his lower back, “Be glad you didn’t get a tramp stamp like I did, don’t drink and get tattoos,” Eren laughed and Levi smirked. Noticing his expression, Eren’s laughter died and he swallowed audibly, “What’s with that expression?”

“Nothing,” Levi’s shoulders lifted in a shrug, “Just that you shouldn’t rule things out just because you can’t see them.”

“Oh…”

“Anyways,” Levi lifted himself up from the chair and picked up his discarded sunglasses from the table, “I should probably get going.”

“Sure, yeah,” Eren stood up and followed Levi out onto the porch, hand on the front door and eyes staring intently into Levi’s. “Where are you staying?”

Levi stuffed his hands into his pockets and shrugged, “I have a friend who agreed to let me stay for a week or so. I sold the house when Kenny died a year ago and I don’t have enough for a hotel.”

Eren frowned, lips pursing into the familiar expression of determination that Levi recognized, “Then you should definitely stay here for the summer.”

“I don’t want to bother you guys, besides, I don’t think that’d be a good idea,” the younger man lifted a hand in a wave and started walking away, heart stuck in his throat and neutral expression dropping now that his back was to Eren. Why the fuck did he have to act mature all of a sudden? Three years ago he would have killed to stay the night at Eren’s if it meant staying near Eren longer.

“Wait!”

A sound of surprise left Levi as a warm hand tugged on his bicep and turned him around, green eyes wild and pleading, “Please don’t go, I,” Levi held his breath as Eren swallowed and continued, “I want you to stay here for the summer.”

Blinking, Levi’s gaze followed the up and down of Eren’s throat as he swallowed and he closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose, “How am I supposed to get over you if you insist on being nice to me?”

“Huh?” Eren’s hand dropped and he took a step away from Levi, eyes wide.

“Oh don’t act like you never knew,” Levi sneered and whipped his head away, hands clenching at his sides, “I made it really obvious when I kissed you.”

“I thought it was just an experimental thing, I-”

“It wasn’t. If it was then I would have gotten over you years ago,” Levi spat out with a glare, “Goodnight, Mr. Jaeger,” Levi hurried down the pathway towards his car, the yearning in his heart begging him to backtrack and find his way to Eren once again.

He pulled out of the driveway without looking at the frozen figure still standing with an arm outstretched where he left him.

***

“Listen, I’d really appreciate it if you’d stop calling me. I’m trying to do what’s good for you and Izzy-”

“Izzy’s in the hospital.”

Levi froze, breath catching in his throat as he squeezed his phone, voice stoic, “Which one?”

“Trost Community Hospital.”

“I’ll be there in twenty minutes,” Levi hung up and snatched his keys from the end table, pulling his pants up as he stuffed his feet into his shoes.

“Where’re you goin’?”

“Out,” Levi ruffled his hair and put his wallet into the back pocket of his jeans, ignoring the pouting look on his bedmates face.

“Well, hurry up and come back so we can continue where we left off before we fell asleep.”

“Don’t wait up for me,” Levi called over his shoulder and hurried out the door, keys jingling as he grabbed the car key and unlocked his car. He took a deep breath and twisted to look behind him as he backed out of his parking space, pushing any negative thoughts out of his mind as he sped towards Isabel and Eren.


	3. I Am Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's never thought that he would one day support Eren in a time of trouble, but that's what growing up is supposed to be, right?

When he finally made it to the hospital, he found Eren pacing the waiting room and his hands in his hair and his eyes bloodshot. As soon as Eren spotted Levi, he slumped against the younger man and Levi staggered back to support the extra weight, his arms coming up to wrap around Eren’s body.

“They think she has food poisoning but they don’t know for sure. They won’t let me in with her in case it’s contagious. Levi,” Eren gripped Levi’s shirt, face buried into Levi’s shoulder, “Thank you for coming,”

“Yeah, of course, anything for Izzy.”

Levi felt the muscles under his hands tense and Eren gently pushed him away, bangs hiding his face. “Yeah. Izzy.”

Wincing internally at Eren’s deflated tone, Levi looked around wildly for something to distract them with and his eyes landed on a crossword book that was lying on one of the side tables. “Come on,” he grabbed Eren’s hand and pulled him towards two vacant seats. Much to his surprise, warmth spread from Eren’s hand all the way down to Levi’s toes and he hid his expression with the crossword book.

“What are we doing?”

“Entertaining ourselves,” Levi wagged the book in front of Eren’s face with a raised eyebrow and Eren sighed.

“Listen, I really don’t think I’d be any help and I’m really not in the mood-”

“So you’re just going to leave me hanging, huh?” Levi clucked his tongue while shaking his head, “Should have known. You’ve always been a downer.”

Eren turned incredulous eyes towards Levi, “Is that any way to speak to your elder?”

Raising a challenging eyebrow, Levi smirked and leaned towards Eren, voice low, “Only if you’ll punish me for it.”

“I… I-I-”

“Anyways,” Levi leaned back and crossed his legs, studying the crossword book with sharp eyes, “I just thought you needed a distraction, so conveniently,” Levi shook the book, “A distraction is right here.”

There was a few moments of Eren trying to control his emotions and Levi left him to it, knowing that it was a shocker that the kid who used to babysit Izzy was teasing him. Finally, Eren leaned more towards Levi, their biceps touching and that same warmth traveling all along Levi’s body, and they worked on the crossword together.

Levi found that it wasn’t awkward being this close to his schoolboy crush, not even when they happened to both look up at the other at the same time and their faces ended up close together. They just grinned at each other (Levi’s eyes flicking down to glance at Eren’s lips quickly) and resumed their crossword.

“Mr. Jaeger?”

Eren and Levi’s head snapped up and Eren sprung up from the seat, already halfway towards the doctor who was waiting by the door as Levi set the book back onto the table. Eren shot one last look towards Levi, who raised a hand and motioned for him to go on ahead without him. Once Eren was gone, Levi sagged against the back of the chair, head tilted back against the wall and eyes closing as he finally rid himself of his confident facade. His heart thumped unevenly and he placed a hand right over it, feeling the unsteady pulse as warmth blossomed on his cheeks; he was still fucked.

***

They ended up staying overnight, just as a precaution but only Eren was allowed to stay with Izzy since she was underage. Despite that, Levi stayed the whole time, which, he would grumble about later, the waiting room chairs were hard as a rock and made Levi’s ass feel like he’d been pounded into next week without the pleasure of an orgasm. What was the point?

“Hey Izzy,” Levi grinned and sat up as Izzy ran over to him. She seemed a lot better then from how Eren had described her the other night and Levi let out a large breath of relief as she crashed into his arms and climbed into his lap. “You feeling better?”

“Yep,” she looped her arms around Levi’s neck and he shook his head.

“No way am I going to be able to carry your fat bum. You’ve grown way too much for an old fart like me to carry you.”

Isabel pouted and huffed but conceded, jumping down from Levi’s lap as she looked up at her dad, “Dad, can we get food on the way home? Hospital food sucks.”

Eren raised a hand to his forehead and sighed, “The girl just got released from the hospital from food poisoning and she wants to get even more food,” he placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair, “That’s my daughter for ya.”

Isabel glared and ducked under his hand, “Anyways, Levi,” she twisted around to look at Levi who was still sitting and was watching the exchange, “Wanna come with?”

“Ah,” Levi looked towards Eren for help but found none as he shrugged and told him that he was welcome to tag along, “I should-”

“Levi,” said man sat upright in surprise at Isabel’s stern look, “You’re coming along. It’s my released from the hospital birthday after all.”

Snorting, Levi stood up and tried to discreetly hide his wince as his ass twinged in pain. “Well, I guess I have to come now.”

“That’s right,” Izzy grabbed Levi’s hand and pulled him towards the exit, “Come on, dad, stop staring at Levi’s butt.”

“Huh?”

Levi’s eyes widened but he didn’t dare look back at Eren to see if that was true, Izzy and him already out the sliding glass doors. Had Eren really been staring at his ass? It was a nice ass honestly.

After they had all piled into Eren’s minivan, Levi sat stiffly in the passenger seat as Isabel obnoxiously kicked the back of his seat, yelling at Levi that he took her spot. Annoyed, Levi chose to ignore her and instead looked at Eren who was preoccupied with focusing on the road. “Shouldn’t you put a muzzle on her?”

“What! Levi, I’ll rip your hair out!”

“You know,” Eren grinned and flicked a wicked glanced towards Levi, “I’ve always thought about investing in something like that. She does bite sometimes, I’m just glad that she’s had her rabies shot.”

“Dad, you and Levi suck.”

“Hey!” Eren and Levi both turned to glare at Isabel who shrunk in her seat.

“Don’t use that word,” Eren finished before he turned back around to focus on driving.

“Why not? Levi cusses all the time.”

“No I don’t,” Levi rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her while Eren wasn’t watching, “Besides, I’m older than you so I get to do things you can’t.”

“Life’s so unfair,” Izzy groaned and resumed kicking the back of Levi’s seat.

“Iz, if you don’t stop, we’re not going to that place you like.”

Immediately, Izzy stopped and she sat in her seat with her hands in her lap and an innocent expression on her face, “Stop what?”

Levi sighed and faced forward again as Eren chuckled, murmuring, “That’s what I thought.”

***

It was halfway through their dinner that Levi got a phone call. Looking at who it was, Levi immediately silenced it and stuffed it back into his pocket. As he was lifting up his fork to eat, his phone started ringing again and Levi growled in annoyance.

“Do you need to get that?”

Levi shook his head and pressed ignore again, “Sorry,” he avoided Eren’s curious eyes and poked Izzy with his fork, “You need to eat your broccoli.”

“No way,” she glared at the offending objects and pushed them away with her fork, “I don’t want them to grow inside my stomach.”

“What?” Levi chuckled, giving Eren a ‘what the fuck’ stare that the man only shrugged in response to, “They don’t-” He was interrupted by his phone ringing again and he finally relented, answering the phone with a terse, “What?”

“Why haven’t you been answering your phone?”

“Because I’m busy,” Levi bit out and glared down at the table, keeping his voice low.

“Well, when are you coming back? You left without much of a goodbye and then you were gone all night.”

“Listen, I’m not coming back. Stop calling me.” Levi pulled the phone away from his ear and he hung up and turned his phone off. “Sorry.”

“Everything okay?” Eren asked, worry pressing into his brow and Levi realised he was clenching his fork tightly and that Izzy was staring at him as well in concern.

“Yeah, just a coworker trying to get me to cover for them,” Levi lied, his eyes on his plate as he avoided Eren’s probing gaze. He cursed Roger for calling him at a time like this and making a nuisance of himself like he always did. That’s what Levi got for sleeping with him to try and get over Eren.

“Oh, well okay.” Levi chanced a glance up at Eren and immediately looked away, catching the frown that was plastered over Eren’s face. “Izzy, are you done?”

“Yup,” Isabel slurped at her milkshake until it was empty and she groaned, a hand on her forehead as she squeezed her eyes closed.

“Brainfreeze?” Levi asked, amused as she twitched with the pain.

“Duh,” she bit out until a few moments later she dropped her hand with a sigh and grinned, “It’s gone!”

“Uh huh,” Levi grinned as he pushed his half-empty milkshake over to her and she seized it with eager hands. She once again chugged the rest of his milkshake and then leaned back with a loud groan of pain.

“You really shouldn’t encourage her,” Eren pressed his lips together to hide his amusement and Levi bit his lip in mirth, their eyes locking onto one another. Swallowing, Levi blinked and pulled his eyes away from Eren’s and down to his plate. Fuck.

Regret curled deep in Levi’s stomach as he Eren signed the check and they slid out of the booth. The reminder that Roger was waiting for him back at his place, probably angry that Levi had ditched him, made him sigh heavily. It wasn’t like he felt guilty that he slept with Roger, Eren and him weren’t together and Levi was an adult who made his own decisions. But another part of Levi was dismayed that Eren was so close to him and Levi had ruined any chance of them getting together.

What used to be a high school crush was now an attraction that ran deeper than physical. Levi felt like he and Eren could stand together hand in hand and face the world together. He felt comfortable with him. This was the point in which Levi realized that his crush hadn’t gone away but had simply developed into something more.

“Want us to drop you off at your car?”

“Huh?” Levi turned towards Eren who was watching him with concerned eyes again. He registered what Eren said and he nodded, “Yeah, thanks.”

“Okay,” Levi felt the burn of Eren’s gaze for a few lingering minutes until Eren started the car and they were headed towards the hospital where Levi left his car. Levi was just glad that Izzy had conked out as soon as they made it back to the van.

“Levi.”

At the sound of Eren’s voice breaking the quiet that had surrounded them like a warm blanket, Levi looked over at Eren and hummed in response.

“What did you mean when you said you weren’t over me?”

Levi jerked in response, eyes wide as his heart thumped unevenly. No way did he want to have this conversation right now. Not when he was content with the way things were; he didn’t want to complicate things with facing his problems and his feelings. Hiding his face by looking out the window, Levi shrugged.

“Come on, Levi. Don’t clam up, please explain it to me. Are you… do you have feelings for me that goes further than platonic?”

“God,” Levi groaned, exasperated already by this conversation, “Well, when you put it like that, it really does turn you off. Listen, Eren,” Levi mustered up all of his courage and faced Eren who was switching between looking at Levi and the road, “I’ve always been attracted to you. At first it was purely physical then,” Levi shrugged, “I don’t know, something switched and I realized that I liked more than just your appearance. You…” Levi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “You made me want to do better, to make you proud. So that maybe one day you’d see me as an equal and not just some kid with a crush. You’re partially why I studied so hard and got all of those scholarships to go to university.”

“But-”

“And I know that the chance that you’d ever think of me other than your kid’s babysitter is slim but I’ve been running from my feelings and now look at the door you’ve opened. This is why I didn’t want to have this conversation, it just brings everything that I feel for you to the forefront. And it sucks because I thought I would get over you. That first month of university was hell, trying to stop thinking about what you and Izzy were doing without me. I thought that maybe I was just lacking experience,” Levi’s eyes narrowed and his hands clenched, “so I sought out experience but no one ever fully did it for me. Maybe because I knew that my heart was at home with you.” Letting out a long breath through his teeth, Levi closed his eyes and pulled his legs up onto the seat and he hugged them, “Nevermind, I shouldn’t have said any of that. Just forget it, okay? I’ll get over it eventually.”

“Levi…” Eren trailed off, hands tightening on the steering wheel. Levi wiped under his nose and stared resolutely ahead.

“Just forget it, Eren. It’s not worth it.” Levi thanked god that they were pulling into the hospital and as soon as Eren stopped the minivan right next to Levi’s car, he unbuckled his seatbelt and pushed open the door. “Thanks for dinner,” Levi mumbled without looking back at Eren. He slammed the door closed without waiting for Eren’s response and he pulled his key out of his pockets, hands shaking as he unlocked his car.

Once he was inside, he took in a shaky breath and closed his eyes, head tilted back as he tried to control his heartbeat. Licking his lips as his body shook with withheld emotions, he dimly noticed movement out of the corner of his eyes before a loud smack the window had Levi jumping and reaching for the pocket knife he stored in his glove compartment. But before he could grab it his door was being opened and two large hands grabbed his shoulders and he was being pulled into a strong embrace.

The familiar, homey scent of the person made Levi’s body relax into the embrace and he buried his face into Eren’s shoulder. He breathed in the older man, basking in his embrace as Eren rubbed  his hands up and down Levi’s back.

After a moment, Eren pulled back, hands still on Levi’s shoulders as he searched Levi’s eyes, his own green ones shimmering in the dim light. He lifted a hand and placed it on Levi’s cheek, thumb rubbing gently as Eren grinned sadly, whispering, “But it is worth it.”

Blinking, Levi’s lips parted and Eren leaned forward and pressed his against Levi’s in a chaste kiss. Levi curled his fingers in the soft knit of Eren’s sweater and he tilted his chin up to press their mouths more firmly together. Pulling away fractionally, Eren breathed, “You matter so much to me and you’re not some kid, at least not anymore,” Eren pulled away and cradled Levi’s face between his hands, “Everything you feel for me is exactly how I feel for you.”

“Wh-What?”

“I’ve never been good with doing things correctly. I mean,” Eren let go of Levi’s face and reached for his hands, their fingers intertwining as he knelt on the pavement of the parking lot, “I had a kid at a young age and I never graduated college so I’ve been doing things all backwards. But I didn’t want to do the same thing to you, you were too important. Even when you turned eighteen, I told myself that I couldn’t pursue anything, it just wasn’t ethical. So I resolved myself to not make any kind of move on you, you deserved that chance at a normal relationship. I would have just held you back,” as Levi opened his mouth to protest, Eren raised a hand and continued, “No, I would have. But once you were gone, I realized that you left such a gap, Izzy and I saw you everyday, it was like I was addicted to your presence. And I tried to tell myself that you would find someone at university but then you showed up at the start of summer and the floor fell out from underneath me because you’ve grown so much. I didn’t want to give you up, you were still so important to me after all those years. But a part of me was uncertain, what if he got over me? What if he was in a relationship? I didn’t know what to think, so I stayed quiet but then you mentioned getting over me and it was like I was lost all over again.”

Eren shifted his weight before he took a deep breath and looked down at their joined hands, “I didn’t mean to call you about Izzy, I tried to leave you alone, finally let you go, but I found that I didn’t want anyone else with me, no one understands Izzy as much as you do. And when you answered, I couldn’t stop smiling even though my daughter was in the hospital; how messed up is that? And then, you were so kind to me while we waited and you stayed the whole night. I’m truly grateful that you were there for her.” Eren sighed, “I’m sorry, Levi. But it seems that I can’t shut up about you,” he looked up at Levi who was blinking repeatedly, hoping that this wasn’t a dream. “I would like to try,” Eren cleared his throat, “I would like to try and do things right with you. If you’d let me, of course.”

Levi’s brow furrowed, all of the information running laps around his head as he tried to organize his thoughts. He took a deep breath and pulled their joined hands up to his mouth and he placed a kiss on Eren’s knuckles, “I would like that.”

Eren smiled and let out a huge breath, “Thank god because I was really worried that you would say no.”

Grinning in response, Levi looked around and his expression dropped into confusion, eyebrows creased, “Where’s Izzy?”

“Oh,” Eren looked over towards the minivan and shrugged, “You know her, she sleeps through everything.” Levi shook his head, amused and happy and he leaned his forehead against Eren’s shoulder and sighed. “So, are you going to take me up on that offer and stay at the house for the rest of the summer?”

“Mm,” Levi hummed, “Considering that the place I was staying at probably threw all of my shit away, yes. I don’t mean to rush things, I’m fine sleeping on a couch and sharing the bathroom with Izzy.”

“Sounds good,” Eren slowly stood up, wincing as his knees clicked and he placed a hand on the car to steady himself. He let out a breath and bent down to kiss Levi quickly, his green eyes bright, “Wanna meet there?”

“Yeah, I’ll stop by the place I’m staying and pick up my stuff, if it’s not in the trash, and then I’ll be over.”

“Okay, see you soon,” Eren patted the car before he turned and headed towards his minivan. Levi watched him retreat until he blinked repeatedly to try and clear his mind of inappropriate thoughts. Levi shut the door and put the key into the ignition, dimly aware that he was floating on cloud nine. Tilting his head down as his car started up, Levi felt his lips pull up at the corners, happiness seeping into his pores and making him whistle with content. If anyone had seen him, they would have said that must have been in love.

~*~ ****

_Later that night_

Levi hummed quietly as warm fingers traced along his naked back, his arms wrapped around a pillow as he laid on his stomach. The sheet that was thrown lazily over his butt was pulled down as those fingers continued their path down. Flinching away from the touch, Levi buried his face into the pillow as he felt laughter creep up on him.

“Eren, stop, I’m really ticklish.”

At Levi’s whining tone, Eren chuckled and laid his hand flat on the dip of Levi’s back, warmth seeping into Levi’s body. The feeling of dried sweat on Levi’s skin made his skin crawl and he sighed, not wanting to get up and wash off but knowing that he’d never be able to fully relax now that he thought of the sweat. He pushed up onto his hands and Eren’s hand fell away as Levi moved around until he was seated on the edge of the bed, his arms reaching to the sky as he stretched.

“What are you doing?” Eren questioned from the bed, arms pillowing behind his head as he pointed his feet and popped the joints.

Levi sighed as his arms dropped and he got up from the bed and padded barefoot towards the bathroom.

“Is that…? Did you get my name tattooed on you ass?”

Levi paused and looked over at Eren over his shoulder with a wicked grin, “So what if I did?”

“When did you do that?” Eren sat up on an elbow, eyes locked onto the script that was forever etched into the skin at the top of Levi’s butt.

Levi shrugged and continued walking towards the bathroom, making sure to sway his hips as he entered the bathroom and left the door open. “As soon as I turned eighteen, actually.”

“No way,” Levi heard Eren snort and the bed creaked as Eren got up from the it and walked into the bathroom, “What about all the people that you’ve slept with before? Didn’t they ask about it?”

Levi bent over to turn the shower on and he felt fingers lightly tracing the tattoo, “Well yeah, but I just told them that it’s spanish for butt. Which just goes to show how much public education is working,” Levi mumbled as he turned to face Eren was looking at his hip, probably still thinking about the tattoo. Levi placed a hand on his hip and looked up at Eren as they waited for the water to heat up, “You like it?”

Blinking, Eren seemed to come out of a stupor and his nodded slowly, voice low, “Yeah.”

Levi rolled his eyes and placed a hand on Eren’s chest, keeping him from getting any closer, “Down, boy. I’m still sore from earlier and I really just want to shower.”

“Sorry,” Eren pulled his eyes from Levi and looked off to the side in admonishment, “I just didn’t expect you to have a tattoo of my name on your ass.”

Licking his lips, Levi pulled the curtain to the side and stepped into the shower and he threw a glance at Eren, “Well, if you keep your hands to yourself while I wash off, then maybe I could take care of your boner.” He ducked under the spray of water and pushed his hands through his hair.

“But,” Eren’s brow creased, “You’re still sore.”

Levi hummed as Eren came into the shower with him and he picked up the shampoo. He spoke in an innocent voice as he lathered the shampoo.

Turning towards Eren, Levi looked up at the older man with dark eyes and a curl of his lips, “Yes but there are other ways to make someone come.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! Hope you enjoyed my take of dilf Eren, I had a lot of fun :)


End file.
